Second Chances
by FanFreak2002
Summary: Doesn't everyone deserve a second chance? Disclaimer: I do not own any of this, except what I created in my own mind. Please R & R. Maybe rated M in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

It was Sunday afternoon, and the September sun had cooled. My family and I had 

**just moved to San Diego. It seems Daddy was offered a better income here. "Celeste,**

**sweetie, are you riding with us?" I was looking at a picture of my friends, and was**

**too transfixed to listen. "Celeste?" She bent over my shoulder to see what I was **

**looking at. "Oh, sweetie, it's ok, you know Barbara was thinking of getting the**

**rest of the gang to move down here too." That caught my attention. "Really?" Mom**

**nodded. I put on a small smile. "Um, what did you say before?" "Oh! Are you riding**

**with us?" "Are Melanie and Crystal going?" "You know they can't they're still**

**unpacking in their homes. Payton and Preston have already smashed Melanies **

**antique clock," Mom said with a chuckle. Melanie and Crystal are my older sisters **

**if you didn't already catch that. "What about Jesse?" Mom shook her head. "He**

**isn't feeling well tonight. Only you and Chris will go with us." I put my head in my **

**hands, aggravated. Why is the youngest are put through torture? Mom noticed my**

**aggitation, and put her arms around me. "It won't be so bad you loved Audrey," she**

**smiled. "You and Drake were inseperable." I looked away. "Even so Mom, ten years**

**makes a difference, people change. Sometimes for better, sometimes for worse."**

**Mom sighed, "Come on let's quit moping, and get ready to go." She offered me her**

**hand, and I took it half-heartedly. As we were driving I let my mind wonder **

**through the past. Every memory from events to conversations. My father's voice **

**broke my trance. "We're here!" I opened my door, and approached the stoop. **

**Chris, who's 9, zoomed past me, and rang the doorbell about a dozen times.**

**The door finally opened and someone I did not recognize stood behind it. "Hi, I'm **

**Josh you must be the Margeras."**


	2. Blast from the Past

Chapter Two – Blast from the Past 

Walking through the door I took in all the surroundings. I could feel the warmth within it. I looked back seeing Josh shutting the door. I tried to study him closer. He was dark. That's the best way I can say it. Dark hair, dark eyes, and dark skin. His smile was warm as he extended his hand. "You're Celeste?" I nodded, as I took his hand. "You're Audrey's new stepson?" He nodded, smile never wavering.

He led us into the living room, where a little girl was making some kind of collage. I heard a gasp, and turned to find a horror-struck Josh. "Megan! What'd do?" She looked up at him smugly. "Doing my art project, like it?" "No, no I don't, and neither will Drake when he sees you've torn up his tickets to The Black Plague Rockfest." Megan shrugged, and went back to glueing. "I'm telling mom," Josh said, and walked out of the room.

As Megan posted the last of her pictures, she motioned to the couch. "Wanna sit?" I looked at my family who nodded almost simultaneously. "Umm, sure." I sunk into my seat. As I saw Chris trying his best to sit up. A woman I recognized to be Audrey came bursting into the room. She didn't seem to notice us as she looked at Megan. "Megan, Josh told me what you did. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Megan's eyes suddenly were glazed over sadly, her face in a torn frown. Just like the way Chris did. "I'm sorry mommy I was just looking for scrap paper for my project, and I guess I thought the tickets were trash. They were just scattered on the floor. I didn't mean to," she began to pout. Audrey went over and took her daughter in her arms. "It's okay sweetie, I don't think there's any real harm done. But I still think you should apologize to the boys." Megan wiped away her fake tears, and smiled loosely. "Of course I will mommy." Megan stood up and walked out of the room.

Audrey finally turned around and saw us. Her face brightened. "Oh my gosh, Tammie? Look at you all." Mom went over to her, hugging her tightly. "Where are the other kids?" She smiled, "If my memory hasn't been warped I thought there were more of you." Mom looked at her, "One sick, others are getting settled in." Audrey nodded.

I turned around, and saw a gorgeous undersea painting. I went over to it, wanting to feel it's texture. I brushed my fingers against it. Smooth and rough. I could hear the mumbling of the others behind me. But the words were incoherent. I didn't even realize they left me in the room alone. I was enthralled reading the story between the painting. I didn't hear footsteps on the stairs. I couldn't really notice anything.

I did however come alive when I felt a pair of arms going around my shoulders. I gasped as a cheek rubbed against mine. I wrenched around, turining to find a shaggy auburned haired, brown eyed man. He smiled at me, " You already forgotten me?" Heat climbed up my neck to my cheeks. I looked at the floor. I shook my head, "You just startled me." I found a sudden interest in my hands. He lifted my chin to meet hs gaze.

He was smiling lovingly. I smiled back. After what seemed like an eternity of awkward silence, Drake shrugged with a sigh. "Let's say we continue this blast from the past in my room?" I nodded, as he took my hand, and led me upstairs.

**Please Review!**


	3. No Time

Chapter Three-No Time 

As we entered the room, I saw all Drake and Josh's essences burst out at me. Mainly they were just messy. Clothes and cds scattered on the floor. I picked up one of the couch cushions. "Did a goat chew on this?" Drake scoffed, grabbing the pillow away. "No, it was a sheep." I nodded, plainly. Not really wanting him to explain. I sat down only to jump back up. Underneath me was a disgusting molding plate. Drake smiled sympathetically. I decided to sit in the armchair. I looked around a bit more.

My eyes set on something glimmering crimson. "Finally learn how to play guitar?" Drake narrowed his eyes. "Hey I'm one of the best." I smiled, holding back a laugh. To my surprise Drake returned it gently. Drake finally decided to sit down.

Even though I found it a tad uncomfortable with him sitting nearly on top of me on the arm of the chair. "You have a job?" I asked. "Well, awhile ago, at the Premiere, but stuff happened. Blah and blah and blah Josh still works there though." I nodded, a little confused. Drake looked back at me. "You have one yet?" "Yep, I'm going to work at Bellview High." He stared at me blankly. "You serious?" I nodded again. "I'll be the Art slash English teacher for grades 12th." Drake's mouth was agape so I added. "I guess you could say I'm advance for my years." "Don't you have to go to college for stuff like that?" "Yeah, graduated when I was 8."

Drake laughed and his eyes gleamed brightly. "That's incredible, you're incredible." I looked away, blushing. "Thank you." He leaned back, putting his arm around my shoulders. I bolted out of the chair towards the window. It seemed to burn where he touched me, like a brand. I stared outside, seeing a little girl play on her bike. Her father pushing her along. I wished I could've been her, had a dad who cared.

I felt something touch the small of my back. I whipped around to see Drake. "Look, I've dated a lot of girls, and I mean A LOT. But you're different Celeste. I'd love to take you out somewhere." I looked back out the window. "I can't." Drake blinked at me. "Why not?" I looked back at him a sad smile on my face, a hint of tears forming. "No time."


End file.
